Three Words
by KFAnon
Summary: '13 Winter Hiatus Kink Meme Fill. Prompt: You woke me up just to tell me that I was beautiful in every way possible. Then you proceeded to fall asleep with your mouth on my boob.


**'13 Winter Hiatus Kink Meme Fill.  
**

**Pairing: Caskett**

**Prompt: _You woke me up just to tell me that I was beautiful in every way possible. Then you proceeded to fall asleep with your mouth on my boob._**

**The prompt had so much hilarious potential, but the muse is all sweet and sappy - and bit angsty - today :/ **

**Post-****_Always_****. No names mentioned, but I didn't feel they needed to be.**

* * *

**Three Words**

* * *

Their first time had been tinged with desperation, imbued with sadness, dusted with shimmers of regret, and had held an ache caused by one sharp sliver of doubt. But afterwards, while she lay beneath him, long legs still wrapped around his waist, the tips of two fingers trailing down his cheek, he gazed down at her in hesitant wonder. Still inside her, still struggling to understand it all, too much uncertainty and fear surrounding them, she saw hope begin to soften his eyes.

"Tell me," he had murmured against her cheek, his lips brushing kisses along her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. "Why tonight?" The question had been simple, just four words broken up by the soft caress of his lips on her skin. Her answer could never be so simple.

* * *

Their second time had become calmer. Fears had been soothed, with words whispered past lips, and traced onto skin with fingertips and tongues. The shift happened, part way through, gently easing them from a dark, desperate course, to one warmer, softer, lighter. From sex to _so much more_. But the _I love you_ dancing on the tip of her tongue retreated, the words swallowed back down, and she left it up to her eyes, and hands, and hips, to express what she couldn't with words.

He wrapped his arms around her, tugged her close, molded his body to her back, and held her until satiety gave way to sleep.

* * *

His lips eased her back to consciousness. She had been dreaming of him, his body covering hers, his hand dipping between her legs, the other brushing the calloused pad of his thumb across her sensitive nipple. Of his lips working hers, all hot open mouths and dueling tongues. She had awoken on her back, him half sprawled over her, a leg nestled between her splayed ones, one large palm curving around an exposed breast, lips pressed to her neck. He explored the taste and texture of her with hot, open-mouthed kisses, from her jaw, to her shoulder.

"This better not be a dream," he whispered against her clavicle, before tracing it with his tongue.

The cobwebs of sleep were brushed off with each sweep of his lips across her skin, but the lingering haze left her unable to reassure him. Was it a dream? Maybe she had fallen, lost her grip on the side of the building. Maybe none of this was real.

His tongue swirled around a nipple, sending tingles of arousal down her body, until it hit her center as a persistent throb.

Her hips twitched, and she brought a hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair, silently urging him towards a round three. He teased the hard peak with his tongue, before closing his lips around her nipple and sucking gently. The lazy, sloppy, languid way in which he worked his lips and tongue around her grew less controlled. And though she guided him, her back arching to press her breast harder against his mouth, he couldn't fight the exhaustion. He breathed a 'beautiful' out on an exhaled sigh, his body relaxed completely against hers, and he fell asleep with his lips grazing her nipple.

She massaged her fingers into his scalp, and the comfort it brought her subdued her arousal until it faded to a low hum. She dropped a soft kiss to his forehead, and then carefully eased him off her breast, before the sweetness gave way to discomfort. She curled onto her side, pressing her body into his; she slid a leg over his thigh, and traced his relaxed features with her index finger. She fell asleep next to him, inhaling his scent, memorizing the feel of his skin, suppressing the lingering doubts, and fears - still holding back the three words desperate to get out.


End file.
